superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scaredy Pants (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Scaredy Pants"'' |- |'Directed by' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Storyboard Director' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Mark O'Hare |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Peter Burns |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Musical Guest' |The Ghastly Ones |- | colspan="2" | "It Was A Teenage Gary" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Steve Fronti |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Chris Mitchell |- |'Written by' |Steve Fronti Chris Mitchell Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Director' |Edgar Larazábal |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Donna Castricone |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Peter Burns |- |'Writers' |Peter Burns Mr. Lawrence Alex Gordon Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Guy at Party #1 |- |'Lori Allen' |Pearl |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Guy at Party #2 |- |'Brian Doyle Murray' |Flying Dutchman |- |'Sara Paxton' |Witch, Mummy |- |'Camryn Walling' |Kid Pumpkin |- |'Jacob Steven' |Old Fish Vocals |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Original Casting Director' |Donna Grillo |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Alex Gordon |- |'Executive Assistant' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Sound Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Engineer' |Jim Leber |- |'Assistant Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Audio Supervisor and Dialogue Editor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Operator' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Animatic Scanner' |Kevin Zelch |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Carl Greenblatt Bruce B. Heller Bill Reiss Soonjin Mooney Don Shank |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Soonjin Mooney |- |'Artist Intern' |Cynthia Tello |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang Richard D. Ziethler-Martin |- |'Digital BG Superviser' |Andrew Brandou |- |'Digital BG Coordinator' |David Wigforss |- |'Digital BG Assistants' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylists' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Assistant Color Key' |Meg Hanna |- |'Production Coordiantors' |Megan Brown June Tedesco |- |'Production Assistants' |Marcy Lynn Dewey Derek Iversen |- |'Sheet Timers' |Juli Murphy-Hashiguchi Richard Bowman Ron Myrick Karen Peterson Don Spencer James T. Walker |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- |'Post Production Director' |Heather Adams |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Wendi McNeese |- |'Post Production Assistants' |Matt Brown Mishelle Smith Shawn Trask |- |'Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Negative Cutter' |William E. DeBoer |- |'Archive Editorial Services' |J.F. Kinyon |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeff Hutchins |- |'Dialogue ADR Editor' |Jason Freedman |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Timothy J. Garrity |- |'Foley Mixer' |Brad Brock |- |'Foley Artists' |Diane Greco Richard Partlow |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Brad Carlow |- |'Music Composed by' |Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer |- |'SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Dan Aguilar Kip Gibson |- |'Davinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Todd AO - Hollywood Digital Anderson Video Encore Video |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Brian A. Miller |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 1999 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} Category:Spongebob Squarepants Halloween DVD Credits 2002 Category:Episode credits Category:Halloween